Te és Én
by ShiKamiKa
Summary: 130. fejezet után vagyunk, Kuro és Fai POV, a bonyodalom már adott, egy kis tetőpont, majd a megoldás n.n shounenai KuroFai
1. Kuro's POV

Írta: Bra-chan

Korhatár: 16+

Figyelmeztetés: - spoilers! A 130. fejezet után játsszodik, ha nem olvastad abszolute nem fogsz érteni semmit!

- shounen-ai, dráma és angszt

Pár: a szokásos KuroFai n.n

Megjegyzés: nosza, ez a kis szösszenet azért született, mert nem bírtam magammal és le kellett vezetnem a depressziómat : p Clamp nénik biztos sokkal jobban, frappánsabban, angsztosabban etc fogják megoldani a szitút, de hát igen... ez a fejezet túl nagy hatással/sokkal volt rám ahhoz, hogy csendben, nyugton a szobám sarkában gombásodjam .

yahm, és NEM birtoklom sem Fait, sem Kuroganet, sem a TRC-t, sem senkit... bár szívesen tenném, és írkálnék sok-sok filler részt, amik nem feltétlen arról szólnának, hogy Syao-kun mily udvarias is, és Saku-chan mennyire szeret almát árusítani a piacon n.n"

* * *

**

* * *

**

**I.**

**Kurogane's POV**

Lassan megmozduló kézfej.

Óvatos előrehajlás.

Egy felnéző mérges tekintet.

Majd

Egy hazug mosoly két rideg szóval,

„ **Ohayoo Kurogane "**

Sokk

Üresség

Harag

Düh

„_**Ne mozogj!"**_

Hazugság

Félelem

Féltés

„ **Ne aggódj, nem futok el!"**

Gyűlölet

„_**Azt mondtam, ne mozogj"**_

Menekülés

Egyedüllét

Magány

**_Átkozott mágus!_**- mormogom magamban miközben elsétálok mellőled, és egy oszlopnak döntöm hátam. Szavaid visszhangja még mindig elmémet vadásszák;

Egy átkozott hamis, erőltetett mosoly és a nevem fájdalmas hangzása.

Mindig is szerettem, ha a normális nevemen szólítanak.

**Kuro-rin, Kuro-tan, Kuro-puu, Kuro- pii, Kuro-sama, Kuro- wanko, Kuro-run**

Ez a sok nevetséges, idegesítően irritáló becenév a _tiéid_ közül.

Gyűlölöm őket!

Utáltam!

Sosem szerettem őket igazán.

A nevem azért van, hogy azon szólítsanak, nem pedig, hogy becézgessenek, mint egy kölyköt!

„**Kurogane"**

De valahogy mégis...

„**Kurogane"**

...Ahogy te mondtad...

„**Kurogane"**

... ez nem volt az igazi...

„**Ne aggódj nem futok el"**

Heh, éppen azt csinálod most is!

... haragszom, és _te_ is. Mindketten joggal!

Én azért mert _te_ feladtad, te azért, mert _én_ nem! A későbbiekben sem fogunk egyetérteni. _Te_ menekülni fogsz majd előlem, de _én_ mögötted leszek.

E világ egyik ironikus szépsége, hogy a dolgokat, amiket tettél nem fordíthatod vissza...

eddigi életem során sosem bántam meg semmit!

„**Kurogane"**

Természetesen...

„**Kurogane"**

...ezt sem!


	2. Fai's POV

**II.**

**Fai's POV**

Lassan megmozful a kézfejem.

Óvatosan előrehajlok.

Felnézek az előttem állóra.

Felismerem alakját.

Majd,

Álarcom mögé bújva számat beszédre nyitom;

„**Ohayoo Kurogane"**

Hazugság

Féltés

Menekülés

„_**Ne mozdulj"**_

Sokk

Harag

Egyedüllét

„**Ne aggódj, nem futok el"**

Félelem

„**_Azt mondtam, ne mozdulj!"_**

Düh

Gyűlölet

Magány

A tekintete, ahogy rám nézett.

Az a rövid, ám velejéig ütős két mondatocska, amivel megajándékozott.

„_**Ne mozdulj"**_

Ahogy reagált a hidegségemre.

„_**Azt mondtam, ne mozdulj"**_

Ezek után miért aggódsz még értem?

„_**Ne mozdulj!"**_

Kérlek ne nézz rám ilyen szemekkel!

„_**Ne mozdulj!"**_

Az után a hamis és hideg mosoly után, nem érdemlem meg az őszintén féltő, meleg szavaidat.

'Kuro-rin, Kuro-tan, Kuro-puu, Kuro- pii, Kuro-sama, Kuro- wanko, Kuro-run'

Hehe, a becenevek.

Soha senkit nem becézgettem még.

Gyűlölted, nem igaz?

Utáltad, nem igaz?

Sosem szeretted őket igazán, nem igaz?

„_**Ne mozdulj!"**_

Akkor mégis, miért... miért néztél rám így?

Az én hibám, hogy nem voltam távolságtartóbb!

Tettem olyan dolgokat életemben, amiket sajnáltam, hogy úgy alakultak, ahogy alakultak... de nem bántam meg őket, hiszen már nem fordulhatok vissza!

Csak előre! Elfutni! Menekülni!

Előled is rejtőzködnöm kell!

Reménykedem abban, hogy _te_ nem leszel a nyomomban. Hogy nem törödsz velem többet!

És csak remélni tudom, hogy ezt a mostanit...

„_**Ne mozdulj!"**_

ezt a döntést...

„_**Azt mondtam, ne mozdulj"**_

...sem bánom meg.

_Kuro-_


	3. Belélegezni

**III.**

**Belélegezni**

****

Az egész hirtelen történt. A semmiből több hatalmas szörnyeteg támadt rá a táborra, ahol a kis csapat pihent. A küzdelem egyre nehezebbnek és lehetetlenebbnek tűnt, mivel az ismeretlen lények száma csak nőtt.

Mindenkinek harcolnia kellett, hiszen minden kézre szükség volt. A szőke mágus még nem teljesen épült fel, néha fejfájások gyötörték, ami Subaru szerint normális volt. A küzdelem alatt, Fai egyik pillanatról a másikra különült el teljesen bajtársaitól, és egyedül találta magát egy hatalmas szörny hadsereg középpontjában. Gyorsasága és leleményessége most sem hagyták cserben, egészen addig míg meg nem szédült, és kibillent egyensúlyából. Éberségét elveszítve nem vette észre, hogy háta mögül az egyik hatalmas szörny épp leszúrni készül őt hatalmas karmaival. Mire észbe kapott már késő volt. A hegyes testrész fejét szúrta volna keresztül, ha egy ismerős kinézetű katakana útját nem állja. Kurogane még épp időben hárított.

Fai tágra nyílt szemekkel figyelte hirtelen megjelenő megmentőjét, mikor is mindenhol vért látott. Mivel a ninja az előtte lévő lénnyel foglalkozott, és amúgy is nagy káosz uralta a sivatag azon részét, nem érzékelte, hogy olalról épp közelítenek felé, és az egyik jóképű szörnyeteg a jobb lábát készül felvájni. A kellemetlen baleset útán a harcos férfi kondíciója romlott, vérvesztesége nőtt. A mágusra nézett, aki teljes sokkban volt. Kék szeme bámulta a nagy semmit, és megmozdulni sem tudott. Nem volt idejük. A ninja az egyik közeli sziklafalon megpillantott, egy kisebb nyílást. Most vagy soha szituáció! Kurogane megragadta az előtte önkívületben lévő szőkeséget, és vele együtt becsusszant a résen. Szerencséjükre épp időben. A szörnyeknek túl kicsi volt a nyílás, tehát nem tudtak utánuk menni.

Fai a falhoz csapodásnak köszönhetően tért magához. A sziklafalnak dőlve figyelte a fölötte támaszkodó ninját, aki levegő után kapkod. Akinek jobb lábából ömlött a vér, és nem akart elállni. Kurogane tekintetét a mágus szemkontaktusához emelte. Figyelte a rettegésben lévő világos kék szemet. Egyikük sem szólt. Lassan, a fekete hajú férfi ajkai elindultak a mágus felé. Fai érezte arcán a ninja lélegzetvételét. Szeme még mindig hatalmas volt. Mikor is Kurogane a mágus bal füléhez hajolt, és négy szót suttogott a fülébe.

Négy olyan szót, minek köszönhetően a szőkeség levegőt is elfelejtett venni. Négy olyan szót, amire az eddig is nagyra nyílt kék szem, még nagyobbra tágult.

Majd a homlokát Fai vállára helyezte, és eszméletét vesztve borult a vékonyabb férfi testére. A mágus összerogyott a fal mellett. Karjai közt az eszméletlen, forró hőmérsékletű férfival kuporgott a jéghideg fal előtt. Arcát fájdalmas mosolyra húzva kezdett magához beszélni:

**Nem ez lehetetlen... ez nem könnycsepp...**

**...ezek nem könnyek...**

**Ez izzadság!**

**Verejték!**

**Nem sírok!**

**Ezek nem lehetnek az én könnyeim.**

**Az idejét sem tudom mikor sírtam utoljára, ha sírtam is valaha.**

**Gyerünk mosolyogj!**

**Nevess!**

**Kacagj!**

**Ezek nem könnycseppek!**

**Nem azok!**

**Ez nem az!**

**Ez nem!**

**Ez...**

'_**Nincs szükségem a megbocsájtásodra'**_

**szerelem.**


	4. Hely, ahova tartozom

**IV.**

**Hely ahova tartozom**

****

A reménytelennek tűnő csata elvetése után, Kurogane sérüléseit sikeresen orvosolták. Lábának még pihenésre volt szüksége, de rendben lesz. Bár a ninja váltig állította, hogy ő neki már most kutya baja.

Éjszaka van. Hideg és csillagokban gazdag éjszaka. A fekete hajú férfi az egyik kőtörmeléken, lehunyt szemekkel pihent. De aludni képtelen volt. A szél nagyobb fuvallattal jelezte valaki érkezését. Majd a ninja érezte, hogy hátához, egy másik hát simul.

- Kell valami?- törte meg a csendet Kurogane.

- Hyuu-hyuu, Kuro-run morci! Nem igazán értem miért...- válaszolt egy olyan vidám hangsúlyú felelet, amilyet a vörös szemű férfi napok óta nem hallott.

- Mi?- lepődött meg a ninja, aki nem hitt a fülének.

- Csak annyi, hogy Kuro-mon nagyon hősies volt azokkal a szörnyekkel szemben! Anyuci büszke volt rá!- folytatta mókásan a szőkeség.

- Őrült mágus!- morogta a fekete hajú, ám ajkai mosolyra húzodtak. Bal kezének kis ujja megérintette a másik férfi jobb kéz fejét, de az érintés pillanatában el is rántotta tőle.

- Hmmm... azt hiszem igaz- hunyta le szemhéját a mágus, miközben jobb tenyerét a ninja bal kézfejével fonta össze.

Ez után a holdfényes, csillagos éjszaka alatt, együtt mélyültek el egy közös, édes, hoszú álomban.

* * *

_Hehe, vége n.n_

_Csak remélni tudom, hogy nem lett nagyon ooc n.n"_


End file.
